Huleeya
Huleeya is an Argonian assassin with information on the Nerevarine cult. Background Huleeya resides in the Black Shalk Cornerclub within the Foreign Quarter of Vivec City. He is a member of the Morag Tong and is the rank of Thrall. He is pleased to be treated with much respect in the faction in spite of his low rank. He wishes to one day travel to the Ashlands. Services *Huleeya is a trainer of three skills; Acrobatics, Athletics, and Sneak. *He also buys and sells tools used for thieving, such as lockpicks and probes. Interactions Vivec Informants Huleeya is knowledgeable about the Nerevarine cult. During this main quest, he is willing to tell the Nerevarine what he knows after they escort him out of the Black Shalk Cornerclub, where three House Hlaalu members are threatening him, and accompany him to Jobasha's Rare Books. Dialogue "I'm sorry, but I cannot speak with you. I am preoccupied with my own affairs." :Argonians "We are counted among the First Peoples. Our homeland is Argonia, or Black Marsh, in Imperial speech. I am a poor example. My parents were bound in slavery, and I have lived in Morrowind all my life. Like other Argonians who have accepted Imperial ways, I am much like any other Imperial citizen. But to be honest, we have always been a private, even secretive people, and I am not comfortable speaking in this manner. You might do better to look in books, if you are curious." : "I'm sorry. I don't know why you'd tell me this. In the old country, they set great store by dreams and omens. But I am an educated creature. Dreams mean nothing. They are just... fancies. Imagination." :: "Now that Dagoth Ur is gone, there must be an end to his dark dream sendings." :Huleeya "I am in the service of the '''Morag Tong', a modest Thrall in rank, and by vocation and training an agent and executioner. In my private life, I am a student of history. There is little else to tell."'' ::Morag Tong "I am only a low-ranking member. But pauper and commoner do not suffer from war here as they do in the West, thanks to the honored traditions of House War and the Morag Tong. I am an Argonian, yet they treat me with respect. If you are curious, find a copy of "The Black Glove." But please... do not mistake us for the Dark Brotherhood! The Dark Brotherhood is a perversion of ancient Dunmer traditions. They have sold their honor for profit, and are no more than a league of murderers-for-hire." :join the Morag Tong "Perhaps, but I do not believe you are ready." :: "Yes, you may be worthy. Your first test is to find Grandmaster Eno Hlaalu. By tradition he lives in the secret tunnels under the Arena here in Vivec. Only the Grandmaster can allow foreigners like us to join." :slavery "I am an Imperial citizen, and I believe slavery should be outlawed, as it is elsewhere in Tamriel. Many of Tamriel's people once practiced slavery, but have now rejected it as cruel and immoral. I hope that in my lifetime, slavery might be outlawed in Morrowind, but the Armistice confirmed slavery as lawful, and the Great Houses strongly resist any diminishment of the rights guaranteed by that ancient agreement between the Empire and the Dunmer." Appearances * de:Huleeya pl:Huleeya ru:Хулейя Category:Morrowind: Vivec Characters Category:Morrowind: Skill Trainers Category:Morrowind: Merchants Category:Morrowind: Followers Category:Morrowind: Morag Tong Members Category:Morrowind: Essential Characters